Redención
by Ex-ExFicker
Summary: Amaimon por fin encontró lo que buscaba, después de tanto revolver. Eso que lo conectaba con su propio paraíso. Eso que, a sus ojos, era la belleza. Eso, que no es un eso, aunque para él sí. Y explotará las posibilidades que se le ocurran para satisfacer ese deseo dentro de él: sentirse vivo. Fic turbio, leer las advertencias adentro. Para Alo-chan.


No soy alguien que suele poner advertencias, pero, por esta vez, es necesario.

 **ATENCIÓN:**

-Fic sobre necrofilia (relaciones sexuales con una persona muerta).

-Gráfico.

-Oscuro.

-Algo profano.

Si estos temas le resultan delicados al lector, por favor abstenerse de leer. Esta fue una forma que quise usar para explorar al personaje de Amaimon, dando como resultado este fic. Leer a consciencia.

* * *

Redención.

Llovía de forma copiosa, lo que hacía que la tierra tuviera ese característico olor suyo que suele soltar al mojarse. En algunos lugares, era lo suficientemente viscosa como para que se escurriera entre los dedos, de forma suave, como el más sutil placer.

Sentado sobre sus rodillas, Amaimon cavaba con sus manos, tarareando una canción, con mucha paciencia. Como quien se está preparando para uno de los mejores eventos.

Había encontrado el lugar por una recomendación de su hermano mayor, y había ido ahí en cuanto había tenido oportunidad. Al principio se frustró, ya que no encontraba lo que deseaba. Cavaba y seguía cavando, pero lo único que había eran restos de madera podrida. Nada muy interesante. Sin embargo, su olfato le decía que en ese lugar había algo. Algo tentador. Algo pecaminoso. Y por eso se preparaba.

No le interesó leer en ningún momento la lápida, para conocer el nombre. Tampoco le interesaba si era hombre o mujer. La lujuria estaba poseyéndolo, haciéndolo irreconocible. Estaba a mitad de camino, y, cuando sus uñas contactaron con el ataúd, se relamió los labios con su larga lengua. Esperó unos segundos, torturándose a sí mismo. Le gustaba llevarse a sus propios límites. Era la única manera de sentir algo además de odio y pena. Era irónico, el sentirse vivo al presenciar un muerto.

Esas cosas no las pensaba. Para él, esa era su naturaleza. En cierto sentido, estaba condenado a ir de cementerio en cementerio. Nunca procrear. Jamás tener un apareamiento normal. Se sabe ya que los demonios no sienten lo mismo que los humanos, por lo tanto tampoco podría enamorarse. No. Él era, simplemente, quien vagaba de un lado a otro, de muerte en muerte, y no sólo se regocijaba en la tragedia de los demás, sino que encima la profanaba. Era música para sus demoniacos oídos.

Cuando hubieron pasado algunas de sus respiraciones, cuando ya su saliva se acumulaba y caía en gruesas y pesadas gotas, sacó la tierra suficiente como para poder arrancar la tapa. Frente a él, entre restos descompuestos, un rostro tenía los ojos cerrados. Sonriendo, fuera de sí, Amaimon se inclinó para besarle los párpados y los labios, al mismo tiempo que un gusano trepaba por la mejilla de su víctima. Poco a poco, se iba desvistiendo, haciendo ruidos que ninguna persona podría tolerar. Los pájaros que volaban cerca decidieron huir, para no ser alcanzados por el peligro que presentían.

Con una fuerza descomunal, el Rey de la Tierra sacó al cadáver de su dulce descanso, dejándolo acostado sobre el barro, bocarriba. Las ropas duraron pocos instantes, ya que él se creía incapaz de frenarse a sí mismo. La dejó desnuda y acarició su pelo. Era una mujer, habría muerto a los veinte años. Con sus afiladas uñas, Amaimon trazaba heridas en el cuerpo que ahora estaba debajo de él, dejando cicatrices sobre la blanca piel. Iba lamiendo las heridas, una a una, sintiendo el frío que corría por su lengua con un estremecimiento. Rasguñó tanto que enterró uno de sus dedos en el costado del cuerpo, y puso sentir la podredumbre.

Sí. Definitivamente, se sentía vivo.

En algún momento, lo poco que quedaba del ropaje de Amaimon también desapareció, y se encontró a sí mismo desnudo sobre un cuerpo inerte. Algunos insectos los rodeaban, y él no se preocupaba al respecto. Su única preocupación en ese momento era abrir por la fuerza los párpados de la mujer. Al lograrlo, pudo notar la expresión vacía que había en lo que antes habrían sido sus ojos. Si, acaso, se los podría llamar ojos.

El demonio lamió todo el cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo para sacar la tierra que se le había pegado, prestando especial atención a los puntos en descomposición. La lluvia le ayudaba en su empresa, y él sentía lo más cercano al agradecimiento que podría sentir. Ese cuerpo era más delicioso que cualquier tipo de comida de Gehenna. Su rostro estaba por completo desfigurado, con marcas de algunos golpes, un pequeño agujero empezando a formarse en la piel de su mentón.

En un momento dado, decidió que ya era tiempo de su mano de entrar en juego, llevándola a empujar con sus dedos al interior de la mujer, abriéndose paso en esa bizarra sensación de aquello que está frío y que es incorrecto que así sea. Se rió cuando vio sus negras uñas y notó un poco de sangre seca pegadas en ellas.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Captó, como lo hacía siempre en esas situaciones, la expresión _lo eterno sin tiempo_ que solía decir Mephisto. Podía estar todo el día, el año, hasta siglos, paseando sus manos por la pálida y helada piel, haciendo círculos sobre las partes moradas, los moretones, lo descompuesto. Podría estar milenios entrando y saliendo de ese cuerpo, poseyéndolo de una forma que, si no estuviera en Assiah, no lograría jamás. Se sentía excitado, descontrolado. Fuera de sí.

Si el paraíso del que tanto hablaban existía, y los demonios podían llegar, esa era entonces la puerta de acceso. Tenía que contenerse de golpearla, no quería terminar de destrozarla antes de estar satisfecho, había estado demasiado tiempo buscando entre tumbas.

Cuando se puso entre las piernas de la mujer, separándolas con dos ligeros movimientos, el peso muerto haciéndolas caer con un ruido sonoro y seco, miró a las cuencas vacías que habían sido los ojos. Sonrió, notando al cadáver entre toda esa mugre, entre toda esa suciedad, entre esos parásitos y esas hojas que caían. La notó, y le pareció algo bello. Algo que lo sorprendió. Sí, Amaimon sabía que si él mostrara la misma imagen a algún exorcista, de seguro vomitaría. Pero la vulnerabilidad, la fragilidad, la sumisión… para él, eran todas características de la belleza.

Cuando empujó por primera vez, sintió que el cuerpo debajo de él se resistía. Como si no quisiera atestiguar la profanación más letal de todas. Él, haciendo uso de su fuerza, quebró algunos huesos para poder hacerse más espacio. Con movimientos duros, crueles, enfermizos, iba moviendo la carne interna del cuerpo, la cual, a fuerza de no poder oponerse, cedía. La mujer se movía al mismo ritmo de Amaimon, con unas convulsiones torpes. De pronto, a los ojos del demonio parecía viva, y eso sólo hizo que quisiera acelerar más. Ya no podía contenerse, ya todo era demasiado. Riéndose a carcajadas, como quien ve una película, dio los golpes finales. Cuando acabó, dentro del cuerpo, lanzó un alarido que fue seguido de silencio sepulcral. El cementerio volvía a enfocarse, él volvía a sus propios sentidos. Había estado una eternidad en su propio paraíso, o su ilusión de paraíso, y ahora caía de nuevo al mundo. Miró abajo suyo, el cuerpo que, ahora en una posición algo extraña, yacía sobre el barro. Manchado, rasguñado, violado. No le producía asco. Pero, ahora que ya su lívido había bajado, no sentía nada más.

Volvía a ser indiferente. Volvía a aburrirse de todo. Volvía a ser él. Y los momentos en que estuvo vistiéndose, sintió nostalgia. Sintió melancolía. Porque en el fondo él quería sentirse vivo. Pero no podía simplemente extenderlo en el tiempo. Sólo cuando se acostaba con los restos de las personas, a quienes él llamaba "bultos", adquiría un grado de realidad.

Cuando estuvo con toda su ropa puesta, miró a la mujer. Con un chasqueo de lengua, pisó su cráneo, que, a razón de la fuerza usada, se quebró en pedazos. Unos sesos secos se confundieron con el agua de la lluvia y con la tierra mojada. Deshizo todo el cuerpo, pedazo a pedazo, intentando divertirse mientras esparcía los miembros deshechos por todo el cementerio. Pero nada. No sentía absolutamente nada.

Con otro chasqueo de lengua, emprendió la vuelta. Tenía que encontrarse con su hermano mayor. Quizás, si realizaba el siguiente trabajo bien, el Rey del Tiempo y el Espacio le aconsejaría de otro lugar el cual visitar.

Lo deseaba fervientemente.

* * *

Ante cualquier falta ortográfica/gramatical, por favor no se abstengan de avisarme.

¡Saludos!


End file.
